


Nightmares

by phisen, TenchiKai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/pseuds/TenchiKai
Summary: Yuuri has nightmares, but Victor is there to hold him when they get too bad. Pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogovich/gifts).



> (tenchikai)  
> For those hearts that I’ve broken, Yuuri and Victor will always overcome their nightmares.
> 
>  
> 
> (phisen)  
> I’ll do fluff. Just this once.

Saint Petersburg was cold, all the time. Unlike Japan, the temperatures barely fluctuated to something Yuuri would consider comfortable. The jackets, the blankets, and even the various heaters in their apartment were never much help. Ever.

This wouldn’t be a big problem, except that sleeping while cold often resulted in Yuuri having nightmares. Bad ones. He would wake up drenched in sweat, still shivering from the cold, and cling to his pillow until the feeling passed by. His eyes would be wet sometimes, from crying while he was dreaming.

And this, too, wasn’t a problem...when Victor was next to him, he was always warm. The problem was on the days he had to sleep alone, due to competitions, due to life. They couldn’t be together every single night, and that was okay. It was just...cold.

The nightmares are always different. Sometimes Victor left him, sometimes he walked around like a ghost without any means of touching or comforting him, and sometimes he’d just wake up with tears still in his eyes not remembering. Those nightmares were the worst.

Tonight was one of those nights, and Victor knew that. Could tell as soon as he stepped in their bedroom. He watched him from the doorway for a moment while he held his pillow tightly, hearing the low sound of tears being shed. He frowned. Watching him hurt, hurt him just as bad. Even if they were only dreams.

Even when he was like this, he didn’t move much in his sleep, just clutched his pillow close until his knuckles grew pale.

“Yuuri..” he nearly whispered, moving closer to the sleeping beauty. Feet covered in slippers shuffling on the wooden floor.

A small noise, a whimper, was his reply. Yet he did not wake. Victor moved closer, taking off the slippers, reclined next to him in the bed. “Yuuri,” he whispered in his ear this time, softly while getting under the sheets.

This time he did awaken, with a start. Probably because he wasn’t expecting him. “Victor? What are you doing here?”

“I’m home early,” he smiled. He cuddled his way closer to Yuuri, let chin rest right where his shoulder met his neck. Kissed that spot once. Twice.

“I missed you…” His voice was still raw from sleep and tears, and he spoke the words like he’d been wanting to say them for a long while. “I’m so glad you’re back.” He turned around in the bed, and wrapped his arms around Victor like he was holding on for dear life.

“Yuuri, I missed you, too.” He kissed his forehead, returning the resting hug with one arm around his waist. “You look like you’ve been crying in your sleep again.” He wanted him to talk about it. He always seemed better after he did.

“Yeah,” came a soft reply. He was nuzzling into his chest. “This one was bad. You were very sick, and I… I couldn’t do anything to help. I wish my brain wouldn’t think up things like that.”

He tilted his head up, making sure their eyes connected. “Yuuri, whatever happens in those nightmares, I’m here.” He kissed the skin just underneath his eyes. “I’m your husband.” He paused, to kiss the gold band around his finger. “And I’m never, ever letting anything take you away from me.” And finally, he kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Always.”

(Yuuri didn't feel cold at all after that.)


End file.
